The Wedding
by FosterStinson
Summary: In the aftermath of Conner and M'gann's wedding, what will everyone else be up to? Surely not what you'd expect from these heroes!


"You may now kiss the bride." Says Captain Nathaniel Adam as Conner Kent swoops Megan Morse off her feet and pulls her into a passionate kiss, sealing their marriage.

The crowd is filled with their friends, from both High School and their… extra-curriculars. To the left stood Conner's groomsmen, Mal Duncan, the best man, Dick Grayson, Wally West, Kaldur'ahm, and Logan Garfield. To the right stood Megan's bridesmaids, Artemis Crock, the Maid of Honor, Zatanna Zatara, and Raquel Ervin. In the crowd they saw Roy Harper and his wife, Jade Nguyen, Karen Beecher, Billy Batson, Wendy Harris, Marvin White, and not to mention the whole Justice League.

Later, after Conner and Megan had left, Dick, Wally, and Kaldur were gathered at a table, talking and sharing a few laughs. "I remember when we found him, and he attacked us, but we pulled through and put him in his place!" said Wally, who had downed more than a few drinks. He and Artemis had a harsh break up about two months ago, and both of them were still having a hard time moving on.

"Are you kidding, Wally? He kicked out ASSES!" laughed Dick Grayson.

"To be fair, we did put up a fight." Reasons Kaldur.

"See, Grayson!" Says Wally, putting his arm around Kaldur. "Kaldur gets what it's all about!"

"Alright, Wally, I'm gonna have to cut you off now." Dick took Wally's drink out of his hand, but in the next second it was back in Wally's hand, and in the next the glass was empty. Wally burped loudly and got odd looks from the tables around them.

"I can't believe I used to be in love with him." Says Artemis, disgusted. She was sitting at a table with Zatanna. The other bridesmaids and groomsmen were playing a game of "strip limbo". It was a good thing the League had been cleared out due to some universe threatening bad guy.

"Don't blame yourself, Artemis. He was the jerk to you." Says Zatanna. Things had been somewhat strained between Zatanna and her friends after she came out as lesbian just a few weeks before Artemis and Wally broke up. But Artemis didn't care, Zatanna was still her best friend.

"I know, I just wonder if things could have gone differently." Artemis was starting to get sad, so Zatanna poured her another drink, which she gladly accepted.

Back at the groomsmen table, Wally brings up a valid point. "Alright boys, listen up. We're at a wedding reception, all of us are single, and there is a crapload of girls here."

"Yeah, Wally, I'm not single." Said Dick. He and Barbara had been dating on and off again for a few years but they were finally trying to have a serious relationship.

"And I do not feel comfortable objectifying these women simply because they're intoxicated." Says Kaldur.

"Oh come on, Kaldur! Rocket's been staring at you all night!"

Kaldur sighed and looked over at Rocket, who had already lost her shirt to Strip Limbo. He sighed again. Both he and Dick looked at Wally, disapproving.

"Fine, screw you guys, I'm going hunting." Says Wally, getting up to go and find a girl.

"Do you ever think he and Artemis will get back together?" Dick was really concerned for Wally. Ever since the breakup he had started to become an alcoholic, and it was starting to mess with his powers. If he was drunk, he'd be going too fast and not paying enough attention, and if he was hungover he couldn't run fast enough.

"I do not know. From what he tells me I gather it was not Artemis's fault. I know she's been very forgiving in the past, but this time…" Kaldur was unsure of how to finish his sentence. Both he and Dick noticed Artemis staring at Wally, who was making out with some girl from Smallville that Conner had befriended.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Dick.

Artemis swallowed her whole drink in one gulp and looks at Zatanna with a seductive look on her face. She stands up and grabs Zatanna by the arm.

"Artemis, what are you doing?"

"Let's get out of here, Zee. Let's get out of here…" she said, clearly very drunk, and the second time she said "Let's get out of here" she couldn't stop shaking her head. She begin dragging Zatanna out of the room.

"Artemis, you are really drunk right now."

"Yeah well you're very dressed up right now! We should really get you out of those clothes!"

"Artemis, stop!" said Zatanna, talking to Artemis as if she were a misbehaving dog. Artemis then gave her big puppy dog eyes and said "But Zatanna, I reeeaally like you. You're all I think about these days!"

Zatanna pushed Artemis away, keeping her hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Zatanna… Zatanna come close I need to tell you something really important." Whispered Artemis. Slowly, Zatanna leaned in, and Artemis vomited. Luckily, this wasn't Zatanna's first run in with a drunken Artemis, so she was able to avoid the vomit.

"That's it, _reboS pU!_" Zatanna cast the spell, and within the next second, Artemis was sober.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

"Dudes! Artemis just puked all over the place!" shouted Artemis's brother-in-law and former Archery partner, Roy Harper. He, like everyone else playing Strip Limbo, was even more wasted than Wally.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Says Zatanna, dragging the still slightly confused Artemis away while shooting a disgusted look back at Roy and everyone else who had run over to look at Artemis's puke.

"That is nasty." Says Logan, who was too young for alcohol, but Mal has been secretly hooking him up all night.

"Oh god… Dick hold my hair." Says Barbara as she turns around, her stomach growling.

"Wait, what?!" said a freaked out Dick as he reached out for his girlfriend's hair as she begins vomiting.

"Hey, you wanna go get a room?" asked Wally to the sweet Kansas girl named Lana. "Hehe, suuuuure…" In the next second they were gone. Lana was too drunk to notice the super speed so Wally didn't care, although he may have hit her head on a few walls while they went to their room.

Barbara got up and wiped the vomit away from her chin and whispered into Dick's ear. "Let's go get a room." She didn't wait for his response, she left him in the dust, stunned. "Yep. Uh huh, that is a great idea Babs I am right behind you." Said Dick, running after her.

As everyone else was pairing up and pouring out, Zatanna and Artemis were still in the nearest bathroom.

"Everyone's drunk and I'm in the bathroom with a beautiful girl. Feels like prom all over again." Mumbled Zatanna, as Artemis looked at herself in the mirror, looking disgusted.

"Hey, stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Pitying yourself!"

"Zatanna you don't understand! I have absolutely _nothing_ going for me right now! I feel like I've run out of all my other emotions and self-pity is the only one left."

"Artemis, stop feeling sorry for yourself! You and Wally broke up two months ago and it was all his fault! You are beautiful, and you have friends all around you."

Artemis looked at Zatanna and smiled, but then groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Thanks for sobering me up. My throat is burning."

"Sure thing. I just didn't want you doing anything you'd regret."

"Zatanna, I do need to tell you something though. What I said earlier, I may have been drunk but I meant it. Ever since Wally and I broke up, I have wanted nothing more than to be with you."

"What so I'm your rebound girl?"

"No! Zatanna, I'm in love with you! That's why me and Wally broke up, okay!"

This took Zatanna by surprise. She, and everyone else was under the impression that she and Wally broke up for… something else.

"I'd been having feelings for you, and when I told Wally we tried to work through it but things between us weren't the same and then he started… you know."

Zatanna nodded. She knew.

"But that was what caused it, Zatanna. I am in love with you, I have been since we first met, I just haven't realized it until now. And being here, in this bathroom with you, _actually sober_, this has been the highlight of the past two months of my life."

She took a breath as if she was about to go on, but Zatanna interrupted her with a kiss. Artemis let a small moan escape her before kissing Zatanna back.

Back in one of the rooms…

"That was fast. Like, _really _fast." Complained Lana.

"I'm sorry, that's never happened to me before!"

"I think I'm gonna go get another drink…"

"Lana, wait!"

But she was out of there quicker than Wally ever could have been.

"Dammit!"

Back in the main hall, the few remaining people, Roy, Jade, Mal, Karen, and Garfield were trying to get Kaldur drunk. He had given in to peer pressure and was drinking heavily, but Atlanteans had a stronger immune system than humans. They were all just having a good time as friends, and not worrying about the world around them. When Lana came back to get a drink Jade said "Wally too fast for you?" getting a laugh out of everyone, including Kaldur, who the liquor was finally starting to catch up with.

"So what do you think everyone else is doing now?" asked Conner Kent.

"Oh they're probably all just playing some games and having fun!" replied Megan Kent.


End file.
